Conventionally, in the field of power electronic devices, it is necessary to dispose one or more power modules in a cabinet of a power electronic device. As shown in FIG. 1, a chamber is defined in the cabinet by a left side plate 13, a right side plate 14, a top plate 15, a bottom plate 16, and back plate 17. When the power module 31, as shown in FIG. 2, is plugged in, it is plugged (or mounted) from a front end of the chamber toward the back plate 17 at a rear end of the chamber. When the power module 31 is plugged out (dismounted out), the power module 31 is moved from the rear end of the chamber to the front end of the chamber. The plugging in and plugging out of the power module 31 will be collectively referred to as plugging of the power module 31 hereinafter.
Connectors are used for connecting the power module 31 with the cabinet. Generally, the connectors are aligned or positioned by directly interconnecting a male connector and a female connector. Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 2, the power module 31 is supported on a left guide rail 32 and a right guide rail 33, and the plugging of the power module 31 in a depth direction of the left and right guide rails 32, 33 is performed by fitting of a connector plug 35 and a connector socket 34. The connectors, the plug 35 and the socket 34, are aligned or positioned mainly by using pins of the plug 35.
Thus, it is needed to improve the positioning manner of the related art. For example, as the left and right rails 33 are not designed for precise positioning, it is difficult to accurately perform positioning for the coupling of the connectors due to accumulated tolerance in manufacturing and assembling, which may reduce reliability of the power electronic products. Moreover, the situation would be worse if the weight of the power module 31 is increased, which may results in damage of the connectors due to a high mechanical stress.